Unrequited Love
by Psychotic Yaoi Lover
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha catches Kagome cheating on him? Will he try to get over his grief alone, or will he have the help of a specific wolfdemon. Warning: Slash


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything that revolves around it.**_

**InuAndKogaForeverAndEver**

Koga laughed as he dodged Inuyasha's attack. Sweat covered his face and the afternoon sun shone brightly, nearly making him wince. In the distance, he saw Kagome hiding behind a large rock, worry etched into every line of her face. He smiled at her and yelled out to her. "Kagome! My love! Escape with me! You have no use of this mutt! A full demon would satisfy you better then Inutrasha!"

"His name's Inuyasha! Get it right!" she yelled back, angry.

Koga chuckled to himself. The girl really did care about the dog demon, to bad for her, Inuyasha wouldn't end up with her, not if he had anything to do with it. Koga would do everything in his power to separate the two. Inuyasha would end up with him, and Kagome would go back to wherever it was that she came from. But at the moment, he was having too much fun playing with Inuyasha's mind.

From the beginning, he had had a fondness for the over-reacting, arrogant half-demon. He had had the urge to make sure Inuyasha wouldn't forget him, so he did the only thing he could think of, he kidnapped Kagome. He knew the first time he saw her, even though she could see the jewel shards, that she wasn't the one for him. Not counting her temper, she was too perfect: she was pretty, she wasn't afraid to defend herself, and she was nice anyone, human or demon. He knew that if he really put in an effort, actually trying, she wouldn't object too much.

He wanted someone who would present a challenge. Someone who would fight him, and, at times, beat him. He didn't want some human girl, he wanted a dog demon. To be precise, he wanted a dog demon who had beautiful silver hair, glowing amber eyes, and had the cutest ears, ears that just made you want to caress them until he begged you to stop, yet, at the same time, to take it farther.

He sighed, bringing his attention back to the resent, but it was too late, Inuyasha brought the sword down, cutting him across the shoulder. His knee's buckled below him and he fell to the ground, holding back a hiss of pain. He watched as Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at him. He was biting his lower lip and his eyes seemed to have a sad, apologetic, look in them, but before he could be certain, Inuyasha turned around and left the forest, making his way towards the nearby village where he suspected the rest of the group waited.

**InuAndKogaForeverAndEver**

Inuyasha sighed as he watched Kagome jump down the well, then made his way back to Miroku, wondering if he had gone to spy on Sango, who had taken Shippo and went to bath, but to his surprise, the monk was still there, sitting on a fence rail, a look of deep concentration on his face. Inuyasha climbed up next to him, but immediately fell of when Miroku spoke, landing hard on his butt.

"What'd you say?" he asked as he stood up.

"I asked what happened when you fought Koga."

Inuyasha looked towards the setting sun. "We just fought, why?"

"Ever since you got back, you've been silent, almost pensive. That's unusual for you."

Inuyasha smiled slightly. "It's nothing. I'm just caught up in my thought."

Miroku shook his head. "Inuyasha, we've known each other for a while now, surely you don't think I believe it when you say it's nothing. Now what happened?"

"The usual. He tried to get Kagome to come with him, she wouldn't, then we started fighting."

"What else?" Miroku asked, knowing that Inuyasha was hiding something.

Inuyasha sighed. "Do we have to talk about this?" Miroku said nothing, merely raising an eyebrow. "Fine. We were fighting and I noticed he wasn't paying attention, and by then it was too late to pull back."

Miroku nodded. It did explain things, in a way. Inuyasha didn't like to attack an unknowing opponent, and that it was Koga, Inuyasha's favorite person to battle, made it all the worse.

"Inuyasha? I believe that you might actually have feelings for Koga."

Inuyasha stiffened. "Stop speaking nonsense, Miroku. I love Kagome."

Miroku raised his eyebrow again, but this time in surprise. "Really? Then why haven't you told her?"

"Why haven't you told Sango?"

"Point taken," Miroku sighed. "How about this, we both tell them tonight."

Inuyasha looked at the monk. "You think that Kagome will return my feelings?" he asked, his voice telling of his disbelief.

"Who knows. But nothing ventured, nothing gained. I believe that she cares about you even if she doesn't love you. But, once your feelings are out in the open, there's a better chance that she'll come to love you, even though your mean tempered, arrogant, dense…"

"That's enough, Miroku."

**InuAndKogaForeverAndEver**

Miroku watched as Inuyasha made his way to the well. As soon as the half-demon was out of sight, he jumped down from the fence and went to search for Sango. He was in such a light hearted mood that he began to run through the village.

Finally, he heard the sound of her voice and speed up, yelling out, "Sango, my love! I need to talk to you!" He heard a squeal of panic and was about to stop, but he wasn't fast enough. He let out a gasp of surprise as he felt himself falling downwards. His head hit the ground and blackness enveloped him.

When he came to a while later and opened his eyes, he saw the roof of a hut above him, and heard the sound of someone moving about.

He tried to sit up, but failed, groaning with pain, his vision blurring. He could make out the outline of a woman leaning over him, her long hair falling over her shoulder. He had the sudden idea that she was an angel, but kept his thoughts to himself.

"Don't try to get up," the woman said, and he recognized the voice as Sango's.

"I need to talk to you, alone," he said. His vision finally clearing he could see her, and the blush that came to her checks. It was then that he noticed that no one else was in the hut with them.

"Every time we try to talk, you grab…"

"I love you."

"I don't care…WHAT!"

"I love you," his voice had a touch of uncertainty to it.

A large smile broke out across her face and she threw her arms around him, and, for once, he didn't take the chance to grope her.

**InuAndKogaForeverAndEver**

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and looked around the Higerashi Shrine. It looked deserted, but he made his way across the grounds to the main house anyway. He went around the house until he saw her window. As usual, it was opened. He jumped through it, but the sight that meet him nearly made him fall back out.

Kagome was laying on the bed with her shirt off and her back arched. On top of her was a boy with brownish-blonde hair, one hand fondling her breast while the other slipping down her stomach, and he was delivering light kisses to her neck.

Inuyasha made a sound of distress, immediately drawing the two lovers attention.

"Inuyasha! I can explain!"

Inuyasha was silent for a few moments before saying, "Don't bother, it's pretty self-explanatory." With that said, he jumped through the window and headed back to his own time.

**InuAndKogaForeverAndEver**

Koga grunted in pain as he ran through the forest. It had been hours since the fight, but his shoulder still felt as though the blow had just been received, which was extremely unusual for him. His wounds usually healed rather quickly, even for a demon.

He came to a sudden stop at the sound of crying near him. Curiosity had always been his weak point, so he walked quietly towards the sound. Soon he reached a clearing with a large tree.

Sitting at the base of a tree was a demon. His knee's were brought up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them, and his forehead resting on them. If it weren't for the long silver hair that floated around him or the adorable dog ears, Koga wouldn't have been able to recognize him.

He approached Inuyasha slowly, not wanting to scare him into running away. As he came near him, a stick snapped , causing Inuyasha to jerk his head up. When his eyes caught Koga's, they widened. His brilliant amber eyes were red and puffy and Koga just wanted to kiss away the ears that were rolling down his checks.

Against his better judgment he walked closer to Inuyasha, only pausing for a moment when he tensed, but then came to stand right in front of him. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around Inuyasha.

"What happened?" Koga whispered softly.

As if something was forcing him to, Inuyasha threw his arms around Koga's neck and cried into the crook of his neck. It was a few minutes before he could answer, and even then his voice trembled. "K-k-kagome, I caught her with a-another guy."

Koga's eyes widened in surprise, then he gently pulled Inuyasha onto his lap and started to whisper comforting words to him. With each second that passed by, Koga felt the tension flow out of the beautiful half-demon, until he felt light kisses being placed on his neck, then along his jaw lime, then the side of his mouth, and finally his lips.

He felt Inuyasha's arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer, and Koga's arms tightened around his waist instinctively, then ran his hands down Inuyasha's hips and then lead his legs around his waist. The feel of Inuyasha's erection against his own nearly made him loose what little control he had.

He ran his tongue across Inuyasha's lower lip. Without a moments hesitation, Inuyasha opened up for him. The battled for dominance, but shortly realized that the battle could last for all eternity. He felt as Inuyasha smirked, and a moment later found himself on the ground. Amber eyes met blue, both filled with unspoken desire.

Within moments, they were shed of there clothes and Inuyasha was trailing kisses down Koga's stomach. He looked up at Koga and a smirk once again on his face, before he kissed the tip of his member, causing Koga to tremble. When he took Koga into his mouth, the wolf-demon reworded him with a moan and his back arched.

Koga watched through narrowed eyes, his body trembling, as Inuyasha's head bobbed. It wasn't long before he came in Inuyasha's mouth. He watched as the dog demon pulled away, licking his lips, then straddled him. The next thing Koga knew, he was sharing a passionate kiss, then a slight pain came as Inuyasha entered him. He withered as the half-demon pulled nearly all the way out, then pushed back in over and over until he laid down beside Koga, spent. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Koga, pulling him closer, soon they both drifted off to sleep.

**InuAndKogaForeverAndEver**

Koga was awaken early the next morning by rustling nearby. The first thing he noticed was that Inuyasha was no longer by his side. He opened his eyes a bit and saw the half-demon putting his clothes back on and walk out of the clearing without a backward glance.

I watch as you walk away,

And it seems as though my life's on hold.

My heart beats slower,

My breathing is shallow.

Tears form in my eyes and I try to forget.

The night I spent in your arms,

It seems both near and far.

I know it's just a fleeting pain,

That you'll return as the moon appears.

Yet I'm still afraid,

Afraid that you'll never return.

I feel my heart breaking,

Shattering into a thousand pieces.

You don't turn around,

Nor do you whisper goodbye.

You back disappears,

It's just a figment of my imagination.

I sit up late tonight and wait for your return,

But I spend the night alone.

The space beside me empty,

As empty as my heart.

**InuAndKogaForeverAndEver**

_**I hope you enjoyed it. I want you all to know that Inuyasha didn't use Koga, but was caught up in a moment of grief and wasn't thinking. He didn't mean to hurt Koga, and is now in a state of confusion. I would appreciate it if you reviewed and not only gave your thoughts about the story, but also about the poem. It's the first one that I allowed someone other than my friends read and would like to know what ya'll think of it.**_


End file.
